In a mobile terminal having a plurality of antennas, reception conditions deteriorate due to an effect of, for example, contact by a user to an antenna, and thus a method of switching between antennas has been proposed, in which reception conditions of each of the antennas are detected, and switching to an antenna having favorable reception conditions is performed. For example, a mobile terminal adopts a method in which the touch sensor on a display screen is divided into two sensor areas, and human body contact is monitored in each sensor area. The above-mentioned mobile terminal monitors contact of human body in each sensor area, and switches the antenna in one sensor area where contact has been detected to the antenna in the other sensor area where contact has not been detected.
Also, for a mobile terminal, a method has been proposed in which fluctuation in impedance characteristics of each antenna due to contact with a user is detected, thereby switching to an antenna having favorable reception conditions. For a mobile terminal, another method has been proposed in which the bit error rate (BER) of a signal, which is received by each antenna, is measured, thereby switching to an antenna having a lower BER. For a mobile terminal, still another method has been proposed in which antenna switching timing after a predetermined lapse of time is utilized, thereby avoiding frequent flip-flop of antenna switching. Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2005-039566, 2011-151658, and 2008-193384.